1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to drywall joint finishing tools, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting a drywall skim box to an extension pole.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that, in order to achieve smooth seams in the areas where sheets of drywall are abutted, the joints must be taped and finishing compound or drywall mud must applied over the taped joints. The finishing compound is then sanded to provide a smooth finish for painting or texturing.
The application of finishing compound is typically accomplished by hand, or by using a "skim box" which is filled with finishing compound and attached to a handle or extension pole. The skim box, which includes a spring loaded finishing compound ejecting plate, is pressed against the drywall surface while is it moved along the joint in order to apply finishing compound in the area of the joint. The pressure applied to the skim box causes the finishing compound to be forced onto the drywall surface and into the joint.
In order to finish joints on extended or high walls, or in other areas which are difficult to reach, a ladder or scaffolding can be employed. However, safety, as well as the amount of time required to move from one location to another, makes the use of a ladder or scaffolding undesirable. Therefore, extension poles are used while the user stands on the floor.
Extension poles can be directly coupled to a skim box for finishing vertical field joints. However, there is no known device for adapting a skim box to an extension pole for finishing horizontal field joints. Direct coupling of the skim box to an extension pole for finishing horizontal filed joints does not yield satisfactory results. When working on extended or high walls, the angle between the wall and the extension pole can be so acute that it is not possible to apply sufficient pressure to the skim box to provide for satisfactory operation.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which can be attached to a skim box and an extension pole, and employed for applying sufficient pressure to the skim box for proper operation when finishing horizontal field joints on extended or high walls. The present invention fills that need and overcomes the deficiencies exhibited by conventional drywall finishing tools and devices.